


par hasard

by medusasreign



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medusasreign/pseuds/medusasreign
Summary: Business partners and exes Jon and Sansa work in the real estate. They both parted in a horrible way and promised to never speak to each other again but things take an unexpected turn when they both are assigned to sell a mansion. The same mansion. But an unexpected thunderstorm means they need shelter and they stay in a motel. Unfortunately there is only one room available. But things in the motel are not as simple as it seems and murder of the hotel manager causes further chaos.





	par hasard

"I will hear no more of it. You have a choice either take it or leave it and you know the consequences of leaving it." 

It had been 40 minutes since Sansa was desperately trying to convince her boss and every attempt backfired. " You think I don't realise that? I just......  
anyone but him. That's all I am asking of you." said Sansa hoping he would change his mind. "Jon is one of our best employees. Have you forgotten who was able to seal our deal with the Lannisters last week?" he asked. Sansa sighed "You haven't let me forget about that. What about Theon? He's been a loyal employee too." He was not expecting that "The only reason Theon still works here is because of the loyalty I had towards his mother. You know when I announced the news of you and Jon having to work on this project together he seemed to have no problems."  
Sansa was shocked to say the least "No problems? You mean he agreed to this? He agreed to me and him working on this project?" 

"Yes. So I am asking you one more time Sansa. Do you want to get on board or leave?"  
Sansa looked out of the window for a minute and she saw two girls playing on the swing in the park. She would have given anything to be at their place. They were young and had no worries. They weren't stuck between the devil and the deep sea. After some time she turned to her boss and with a deep breath said "Fine but this is the last time I am agreeing to something like this. The next time you want to partner me up with someone make sure it's not Jon."  
"Sansa you know I only want what's best for you. I've know you since you were a child. Do you think I would want anything that could possibly be bad for you." He walked towards her and placed a kiss on her temple.  
That made Sansa smile. It had been the first time she smiled since she entered his cabin. "If that's all there is Mr. Dayne can I leave?" 

"Right. You should get going. I don't want Cat calling me and asking why I've been making her precious daughter stay beyond 9."  
"And despite what I've said I promise you I won't let this project down. Even if it means having to work with....Jon." and with that she collected her coat and left the cabin.

Walking towards the elevator all Sansa could think about was how she had to work with Jon. The last time she spoke to him it did not end well. She threw his phone at him if she remembered correctly. It had missed his head by inches. But she promised herself one thing she would never speak to him again. It had been hard trying to avoid all these years after all they worked under one roof. Whether it's business seminars or parties she always managed to avoid having any conversation with him but how could she now when they had to work on the same project. This project had been Sansa's dream. She was a realtor and an excellent one so when Arthur Dayne announced that two people from his company had the opportunity to sell the Lannister mansion on Upper East Side she was the first to sign up for it. But she wouldn't let her ex come in the way of her career again . If there's one thing her ex boyfriend Joffrey taught her it was men aren't worth the sacrifices we women make. She reached the elevator and as soon as the doors opened she saw the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Fuck" Jon cursed as soon as he saw Sansa. At that moment he did want to get out of the elevator, anything to avoid her. A part of him wanted to leave but a part of him wanted to stay. It had been so long since he had been so close to her. So he stayed and for a moment he was afraid she would walk the other way in fact he was sure she would but he was surprised when she entered the lift. She stood as far away from him as she possibly could. Jon's eyes trailed down her face. Her hair in a messy braid and her piercing blue eyes , she always was the most beautiful woman in the room. Sansa' fingers tightened around the handle of her Chanel duffel. She caught him staring at her once or twice, he was just as she remembered his curly hair and the smell of his perfume. They didn't speak to each other for 5 minutes until Jon broke the silence and asked  
"So, how is Arya?".  
"You know you don't have to pretended like you haven't been speaking to my siblings especially Arya. We live in the same house I've seen you drop her off several times."  
He's never been able to win any argument against her he thought to himself.  
"Fine. How are you Sansa?"  
"Drop the act Jon, what you really want to know is about the trip we'll have to take together and if I've said yes to it or not. I did say yes but I'll be calling the shots."  
"No surprise there, you've always been rather.....dominating." he said with a smirk  
She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Jon, this project is something I've always wanted to work on and I will not let anyone ruin it for me we do have a past an unpleasant one but I want to forget about it at least for this week. Am I clear?"  
Jon stepped a little closer to her and took her hand in his and she tenses up "Just business then nothing personal. I promise" he whispers.

He didn't let go of her hand and she didn't pull away either. How long had it been since he last touched her 3 years , maybe more? There was a warmth in her touch something Jon had never felt with anybody else.  
Finally she moved away "Well that's that."  
Jon could feel his body betraying him slowly he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms. Nothing more than to kiss her even if it meant for a short time. Sansa felt his breath on her neck a chill ran down her spine but she was better at this she was better at resisting it or so she thought. Finally Sansa reached the ground floor and as the elevator door opened she could see Jeyne waiting for her outside. She didn't spare a glance at Jon she walked out as fast as she could and then she heard Jon's voice  
"Sansa, I really am glad to be working with you on this you know."  
"I wish I could say the same." she said with a snarl and walked away from him.  
Jeyne ran up to her "Wait, tell me you didn't take up the project with him."

Sansa only nodded. "It's only one week and what could possibly happen between us?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've ever written so I am extremely sorry if it's messy. I would love to hear your inputs.


End file.
